With Hope
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: A very angsty fic I wrote...get out the kleenex! And the song in italicscalled With Hope is by Steven Curtis Chapman. Flames will be used for toast!


__

This is not at all how we thought it was supposed to be,

We had so many plans for you, we had so many dreams,

"Harry? Harry?! Wait..." Too late. There was nothing either of them could do. He had gone. He had gone off. He was determined. And nothing would change his mind.

__

But now you've gone away and left us with the memories of your smile

He had been gone for two years. Two lonely years. Two years too many to be away from her husband. "Harry, where are you?" she would whisper as she sank into an empty bed every night.

Sometimes, Kelly would come into her bedroom, crying. "Mommy, when will Daddy come back?" "Mommy, where do you think Daddy is now?" "I miss Daddy so much, Mommy!" "Mommy, _will he ever come back_?"

Those questions haunted her just as much as her dreams did. Her dreams of Harry, writhing on the floor in pain from the Crutatius curse. Or, sometimes, being taunted by the Dark Lord. Or sometimes, hearing "Avra Kedavra" shouted, her husband falling. Her husband...

"Where are you, Harry? Come back to us soon."

__

And nothing we can say, and nothing we can do

Can take away the pain, the pain of losing you...

She was sobbing. She had had another dream. A terrible dream. Haunting her. Stalking her. But nobody was there to hold her. Nobody to kiss away her tears. Nobody to say that everything would be fine. Nothing. Nothing but pain. Hurting. 

Sometimes, she'd think that maybe it'd be easier to just die. But no, Kelly...

__

But we can cry with hope, we can say good-bye with hope

Cause we know our good-bye is not the end...oh no,

"HARRY!!!" she had cried out, as if her heart had been wrenched from her body. For, in a way, it had.

She had found her husband, all right. But not where she had thought she would have.

She dashed her way into the circle, pushing Death Eaters as she went. One of them was about to kill her when the Dark Lord stopped him. "Let her say good-bye to her sweet," he said mockingly. "She'll just be next, anyway.

He just laid there. The only things that were not broken in his body were his heart and soul. "Leave...here...before..." he said hoarsely, his voice almost inaudible.

"No! I will never be apart from you again!" she cried. Then, she turned around and faced Voldemort. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" She shot a curse at him, but it was simply reflected back. She dodged it in time.

"It is useless. Give up now. You bore me."

"NEVER!!!" She ran to him. She was blasted away from him. Harry tried to pick himself up, but his body would not support him. He died from the exertion.

She tried to struggle to her feet, but her body was too weak. It would not respond to her commands. She could hear a voice saying "Weakling!" Then, a green flash of light enveloped her...And darkness... 

And we can grieve with hope, cause we believe with hope

There's a place where we'll see your face again...

A bright light seemed to envelope her. This time, though, it was a comfortable sensation she felt. Like she was soaring in the sky. She opened her eyes. Things were blurry at first, but then she saw a very familiar face. "Harry?" she said weakly. The man before her nodded his head. They embraced. She never wanted to let him go. Ever again. Ever again.

But, her memory began to stir. "Where's Kelly?"

__

Never have I known anything so hard to understand...

"She's not here," he had said.

"Well, then, where is she? I want to see my little one is safe!" She began to feel a panicky sensation creep up her spine.

"She isn't here, honey. She's still down there."

"Down there? What are you talking about? Why don't we just go home now and make sure she's there, okay? I promised the neighbors I'd be back soon!"

"Hermione, we can't. She's still alive."

"Well, aren't we?"

"We aren't."

__

Seeing all your dreams come true, because you're home and now you're free...

"Look at her down there!" she had shouted. "She's so much like you, Harry!"

"But she has your rebellious spirit!"

"I wouldn't be talking about rebellion if I were you!" She shoved him playfully. But, suddenly, a slight frown crossed her face.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I wish I were there with her."

"So do I. But all we can do is help guide her through our own little way. There's no more to be done." He held her close to him. He knew how hard it was for her. It was really hard for him, too. Watching their little girl grow up, seeing her do the things he had done her age because she had no family to turn to, just like him. At least Ron was taking good care of her. But still, he had wished she could have been spared the pain she was going through...just like the pain he had gone through...

"Just wait, Hermione. The time will come. She is not ready yet. She must live. She must."

__

And we can cry with hope, we can say good-bye with hope

For we know our good-bye is not the end, oh no

And we can grieve with hope, cause we believe with hope

There's a place, where we'll see your face again.

And we wait with hope...

And we grieve with hope...

We hold on with hope...

We hold on with hope...


End file.
